Obscure Reality
by Tessitra
Summary: Luna never expected this. She only wanted a new fresh start to her 5th year of Hogwarts. What she got was a possessive Slytherin, stalking her and watching her every move. And it all began as an innocent bump on the Hogwarts Express. But what didn't haunt Luna inside school, might even be worse outside...and what does her father keep secret from her? LL/BZ secondary (HG/DM) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express

**Author-note/:**

Hi dears! This is my first fanfic about someone else than Hermione as the main character. Don't worry you'll read about her in some parts in this fan fic as well. This however is about Luna/Blaise relationship:) Slowly building from the beginning :) Actually very pleased with this outcome:) (Pointer!: I know Blaise eye colour is brown, but in my fanfic he have this colour I mention bellow:) Hope you like this small project! Tell me what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I was J.K Rowling, in that way I would never kill Fred, and I would never pair Hermione up with Ronald. I prefer Dramione ;) Other than that, all right to the Queen in books;D

**Summary:** This will probably be a fanfic with short chapters, but I hope you like it anyway.

Luna never expected this. She only wanted a new fresh start to her 5th year of Hogwarts. What she got was a possessive Slytherin, stalking her, watching her. And it all began on the Hogwarts Express. But what didn't haunt her inside school, might even be worse outside...

**M material in later chapters! Just to be warned. Pairing Luna/Blaise and secondary pairing Hermione/Draco.**

**Prologue**.

Everyone thought Luna Lovegood was a freak. Strange and always going around dottiness. Fair and square they thought she was mostly scary. They tried keeping their distance away from her, as much as possible.

Even her own sorting house, Rawenclaw, thought she was peculiar. If it wasn't for her appreciated wisdom and brilliant mind, she probably would suited Hufflepuff more, or so they thought. Luna didn't mind however, she never really listened, or cared what people said behind her back. She knew she was different and ordinary, but was perfectly content with that.

Everything changed at her fourth year of Hogwarts when Luna became friends with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Luna really admired, and respected Harry for his last years bravery at the triwizard tournament, when facing Voldemorts return. She really believed Harry's declaration, when he said the dark lord was back. When so many other's said it was a false accusation.

Luna joined DA later on, and even joined Harry to help them at the battle of Department of Mysteries. Sadly it was a short defeat when Harry lost his godfather Sirius Black, by the grim, horrible Bellatrix Lestrange, casting an unbreakable at him.

It was a tragic day. Not a moment went by without thinking about Harry. She tried comforting him, said she knew how he felt when she lost her mother at age 9. The school year ended quickly after that. Now that all the wizarling world, having the knowledge that the dark lord had returned.

Under that summer Luna and her father travelled to Sweden, to reprint The Quibbler and see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but with little success. She was still proud of her father to achieve this far with their journey, and his support for Harry. The rest of her summer she spent with her new friends, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's.

When the summer was at it's end, Luna got really excited for the new term at Hogwarts, even if terrible things happened last year. She needed a new, happy, fresh start, and she was really looking forward to meet her friends again.

LL/BZ

**A new start: Hogwarts Express.**

**Chapter 1**

Standing at King's Cross at platform 9¾ she beamed expectantly at the big train that would take her back to Hogwarts. Giving a longing smile, she couldn't wait to arrive at Hogwarts already. It was her fifth year and she had her OWL's this year. Having her small luggage in her hand, as the rest of her packing was already on board somewhere. She turned to her father, smiling.

"I have to go now father"

Her father Xenophilius having a distant, distracted glance, not really hearing what his daughter was saying. It seemed that he was looking for someone. He was very alert and confused these days.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes!" he acknowledged, taking her daughters luggage in his hand, helping her. They walked a little closer to the train.

"I guess it's that time already. Then you have a fun time at Hogwarts Lun-"calling her by his short nickname for her."-Watch out for pixies and nargles. They're very tricky and up to mischiefs this time of the season, so be alert. But I guess you already knew that.-"

her father started rambling, a common act he did when he was nervous or when he sensed someone was watching him. Many wizards was after to get him, and his family. Making them a target, after publishing The Quibbler. Not many wizards fancied the news of Harry Potter, or the dark lords revival. You could say he had to be more careful, and he was more protective by Luna, more now than before.

"-don't forget to spray pygmy-dust on your clothes before you go to bed, so you don't have nightmares.-" Xenophilius saw the expression of his young daughter, and stopped speaking. He gave a tired sigh and slumped his shoulders, scratching his head."I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Luna beamed up at her father, placed her hand in his and tighten it reassuring. "Yes you did father. It's okay though. I already prepared myself with the pygmy-dust before we left"

Xeno peered down at Luna and gave a soft smile, resting his other hand over hers, patting her gently. "My sweet, dear Luna. You remind me so much of your mother" that was all he said, he sighed sadly. He rarely spoke about her mother. The horrible accidentally experiment took hard on Xeno, and he wanted to stay strong for his daughter.

But enough of this he thought and stretched his slumped body. Clearing his throat he handed over Luna's luggage to her. "You should probably head off now. Don't want Hogwarts to wait any longer. So take care, have fun and don't forget to say hi to Harry from me."

Luna took a hold on her luggage with both her hands and smiled."I will father. I see you at Christmas" she gave him a big hug.

Then she skipped off towards the big, black train. Xenophilius stood left, watching his daughter stepping on the first step to the train. Luna turned around and gave a huge smile and waved her good-byes to her father, Xeno gave a toothy wide grin and waved back. As soon as she turned around to enter the train Xeno just remembered something that he forgot to mention.

"Luna! Luna!" he yelled, Luna turned her head confused by his yelling "Do you have those copy's of The Quibbler that I gave you?" Luna nod her head "Good! Pass them out to your friends, and fellow students on the train. They need to know the truth of his return and the truth about Harry."

Xeno didn't care who heard him yell those words. People out there needed to be prepared. They needed to realise that the the dark lord was back, and his power was slowly growing stronger as we speak.

"Of course father. I see you soon. Bye" and by that she turned to enter the train for the last time. Now Xeno was staring at an empty spot, where his Luna had not been so long ago. Gazing sadly down the dirty grounds of the platform. He knew she would be more safe in Hogwarts than out here, especially at these dark times.

He saw a man dressed in a dark long cape in the corner of his eyes. He didn't see the man's face, as it was covered up as well. He was approaching Xeno fast. He then knew that it wasn't safe for him to stay there any longer. He took one step back and then he was gone, apparating away to a safer place.

LL/BZ

On the train it was packed with students of all ages. Some were even just starting their first years at Hogwarts. Luna smiled, remembering her first year, when she was sorted in to Rawenclaw. That was one of her happiest memories she had. Well except seeing the magical table for the first time. That was refilled with food every five minute. Her mouth started watering as she thought of her favourite food, pudding. However those thoughts had to wait, so she pushed them away for later.

Luna was searching for a friendly face she recognised, while asking students if they wanted the monthly tabloid of The Quibbler.

"The Quibbler? Anyone?" she asked them smiling dreamingly. Only one out of ten accepted the small magazine, she recognised him from Quidditch sitting one row before her, Rolf was his name, so she thought.

Continuing on with asking students if they wanted The Quibbler she passed her friend Ginny Weasley, and Dean Thomas. She saw that Ginny had a pink Pygmy-puff on her shoulder.

"She's lovely. They're known to sing on boxing-day, you know." Luna charmingly stated while watching the pink fur ball bounce slight on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny just gave a quiet giggle.

"The Quibbler?" Luna asked as handing over the magazine in front of Ginny's face.

"Yes please" Ginny replied sweetly. Then Luna said good bye and went off to ask more students. She didn't get very far however. Accidentally not paying attention to were she was going she walked right into something hard, a wall perhaps? Luna winched in pain, and backed up to see what or who it was she walked into.

"Watch how your'e going blood traitor" a long dark-skinned guy, with short black hair snarled back. Luna eye-balled the tall guy before her, and she stopped by his eyes, emerald green. They were stunningly beautiful. Odd, she thought. She never took notice of a guys appearance before. Luna also noticed that this wizard was really handsome. His black short hair, dark-skin, and with his high complementing cheekbones. She also saw his Slytherin robes, so she assumed he probably was a Slytherin.

He looked familiar however. Luna started investigate in her own mind, where had she seen him before?...

Aha!

That's where! The annual yule ball at the triwizard tournament. Her third year. She remembered him, by accident spilling pumpkin juice on her dress, and he even apologised. Blaise Zabini. The long Italian wizard just stared back at her, waiting for a comeback.

"You have beautiful eyes"

That caught him off guard. This must be the witch everyone said was crazy, and her father the editor to that stupid magazine. He gave her his most venom sneer. "Don't you know who I am?" he tried intimidating, maybe she would back up and leave if he threaten her.

Luna gave her most sincere dreamingly smile. "Of course I do. You're Blaise Zabini, pureblood and heritage from Italy, and 6th year in Hogwarts. You also play as the chaser in Slytherin Quidditch team. You're best friend with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

Zabini blanched, shocked, it didn't show however. He soon recovered not wanting to seem impressed. He wasn't ready for a whole full background of his history. This bird was completely nutter. Blaise now had to come up with another strategy. He scowled and thinned his lips.

"If you know so much about me, then why are you still here? Why aren't you walking along?"

Keeping his body straight. This must scare her off he thought haughty. Luna only stared at him with her big ice-grey eyes. She gave him the smallest smiles.

"Why would I want that?" Blaise rose an eyebrow, still keeping his posture. "You shouldn't scowl by the way. It hides your beautiful eyes."

Blaise now, in more confusion than before, his only retort was to look at her slight astonished. He had to confess, it was a mild flattering to hear this, however it was nothing new for him. He saw her reach down for something in her small extended bag. Raising the thing up to his face, waving it in front of his eyes.

"Quibbler?"

It was her fathers stupid tabloid. He snorted and shrugged his shoulders, then put on a bored sneer.

"No"

He wanted to say 'I don't read magazines written by lunatics. Only about silly magical creatures, that don't even exists' but something made him stop from saying it.

"Okay then, bye Blaise"

Her choice of using his first name didn't go unnoticed by him. How dare she use his first name! Still he did nothing to stop her. He gave a polite nod on his head, and then she strutted off again. Why was he even polite to the blood traitor Looney Lovegood! There was something he yet did not understand himself, something he couldn't explain.

She caught his attentions, and that is never going to end well. Because gaining the attention of a manipulate, possessive Slytherin is never good, especially one such as himself. He even turned his head her way, after she had left. That's when Blaise Zabini knew. He would see more of Luna Lovegood this year. Much, much more.

**A/N: So? What you guys think? I spent a lot of time to make this fanfic right, and I felt very good on it:) I will try to update on this fanfic every once a week:) okay?...Okay! So tell me what you think and don't forget to fave n follow! **

**Cheers! **

**Tessitra**


	2. Chapter 2 Pudding

**Author-note/:** Hello my fellow authors! Firstly I want to make an apology for not updating sooner. I was really busy with things going on with my life, however I will start to update more frequently now. Second thing is. I want to thank you all for your very much appreciated responds! It really made my days better. Was actually quite moved by some reviews. So thank you for your gracious reviews, also thanks for the faves and following. Hope you will forgive me for my absent. Changed this chapter a lot for your likings. Now I'm quite content with the length and how it turned out to be. It's a little bit longer than previous chapter, but promise you still as good:) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for more chapters next week:)

**Pointer: **The magical creatures I mention bellow is from my own imaginations, so don't try to research for them, they only exist in my mind, and of course this fanfic ;)

**Disclaimer:** All hail the wonderful original author to the Harry Potter series. We are your just your humble fans, writing our own ideas to you wonderful books. Although, you should had kept Fred alive! Shame on you J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** This will probably be a fanfic with short chapters, but I hope you like it anyway.

Luna never expected this. She only wanted a new fresh start to her 5th year of Hogwarts. What she got was a possessive Slytherin, stalking her and watching her every move. And it all began as an innocent bump on the Hogwarts Express. But what didn't haunt Luna inside school, might even be worse outside...and what does her father keep secret from her?

**M material in later chapters! Just to be warned. Pairing Luna/Blaise and secondary pairing Hermione/Draco.**

**Back at Hogwarts: Pudding?**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini.

A silent observer. Never described as a talkative person. He preferred the silence, expressing himself only with small remarks. Blaise kept his distance mostly to himself, away from nosy Slytherins. He barley spoke to Draco Malfoy. Calling himself best friend with the blond-haired wizard was not much to go on. Nonetheless, it was still some sort of company.

Blaise was sitting in the great hall, at the Slytherin table. He was doing what he was best at. Observing others.

The great hall was packed with students this time of hour. Cheerful laughter and small conversations everywhere. Blaise thought the loud, nagging voices completely irritating. It had been three days since arriving back to Hogwarts, and Blaise detested it. Still it was way better than the Zabini Manors. He saw school like a boring vacation, the one's that comes up every year.

His only amusements so far, was his new found interest. A certain blonde-haired witch, with big, captivating ice-grey eyes. Luna Lovegood.

It had been three days since their accidentally bump at the Hogwarts Express, and Blaise couldn't get their innocent meeting out of his mind. That disturbed him the most. Not being able to stop thinking about her. She's a blood traitor for Salazar's sake. Not worth dwelling about. Yet it had some sort of intrigues.

Blaise was watching her, across the great hall. Sitting by herself at the Rawenclaw table. She had that annoying, dreamingly look plastered upon her face. How could anyone be so jolly all the time. It was sickening. Always being so extremely happy. Blaise put on his usual sneer, and drew his glance away from observing Loony.

The food bellow his gaze appeared on the magical table. At least the breakfast was eat-able he thought, as he took one toast of bread. Then spread on some sweet, strawberry jam atop. Blaise had a small sweet tooth, but was extremely picky with what to eat. Wanting to stay as fit as possible. Although, now and then wouldn't hurt to enjoy oneself.

He took a bite from his toasted sandwich. It was acceptable enough, then taking one more bite of it. He raised his gaze to watch her yet again. What he saw made him near surprised.

Something was wrong. Lovegood didn't have her usual dreamingly look on her face, she didn't even look happy any more. How very different to see her like that. It almost made her look...Normal.

Only almost.

It didn't last for very long however. Blaise saw her giving a sad, disappointment sigh, then turned to stand on her feet. Was she leaving? How come? Strange...

But why should he care if she left the great hall or not. She was nothing to him, only a blood traitor. The only time they even spoken to each other was on the train, not even that could be classified as a conversation. Blaise saw Lovegood take off towards the big doors. Within a second she was gone from the great hall.

Blaise almost felt like his entertainment left him. Almost. Still, he was curious to why she had left in such a hurry. Without eating any breakfast. Deciding quickly to down the remains of his toast. Then he stood up, and followed suit, leaving the great hall to search for Loony Lovegood

* * *

Luna was thrilled to return to Hogwarts. She had really missed being back.

Meeting her friends all over again. She even recovered a lost shoe from her last year, Dobby had found it in the kitchen...inside an oven. Probably the nargles, thinking the whole scene was hilarious. You never know what mischiefs they're up to.

Luna's only disappointment, began on the third day of being back at Hogwarts. Luna was sitting by herself in the great hall. Waiting for the delicious breakfast to magically appear. When it did, she frowned.

There was no pudding.

This might not seem as a huge deal for the most of us, Luna however. That was not acceptable, it was in fact disastrous setback. So Luna decided to take matters to hand by herself. She would take a little trip to the kitchen, and visit the house-elves.

For those who do not know this, but house-elves who works at Hogwarts likes their privacy. They didn't like students coming down to 'their' kitchen, especially someone like Luna. They shared a few disagreements in the past. So the strictly forbidden her to come inside the kitchen again.

Even Hermione had warned Luna to never venture into the kitchen again, she probably learned that from her own experience, with her organisation S.P.E.W

However, this was a very serious matter, and it needed to be done with. So Luna marched out the great hall, to yet again visit the dreadful house-elves.

* * *

Skipping down the long Hogwarts corridors. Luna passed several ghosts in the process, she greeted them politely. Not wanting to seem rude. However she didn't have time to stay and talk, she was out on a mission of great importance. Getting pudding back to breakfast!

Proceeding to skip further, to reach her destination. Luna glimpsed the corner that would take her straight to the kitchens. Her steps quicken when she knew she was almost there. Finally at the end of the corner, turning around it, but she stopped mid-track. There, at the end of the corridor, she came across a familiar face. Cho Chang

The girl was in Rawenclaw house as Luna herself, only one class above her. She was really friendly, and very popular amongst her friends. Luna saw that she was crying, hands over her eyes. Luna felt obligated to help Cho. She didn't like to see people crying or being sad, and Cho Chang was crying a lot these days.

Well that had to change Luna thought determinate.

She took the first step towards Cho and skipped over there. When Luna was as close to reach Cho with her hand. Hearing muffled cries from Cho made Luna feel sad for the girl. What ever could had happened to make her feel like this? Luna made herself known.

"Hello"

Cho gasped, startled by the sudden voice behind her, rounding her head to see her intruder. When she saw it was only Luna, she calmed down her shivering nerves a notch. She wiped the tears away with her one white sleeve. Glancing up at Luna she gave a faint smile.

"Hello Luna"

Luna gazed with a distracted glance at Cho. Now what? Luna never knew what to say, or how to comfort others when they were sad. It's a miracle how she managed to comfort Harry when his godfather died. She always seem to say the wrong words, or the right ones, depends on how you see it.

Nonetheless Luna tried anyway.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? If you are, you should probably visit madame Pomfrey, she'll help you" that was actually a half good start with the comforting. Cho shook her head, meaning she wasn't hurt. Before she had the chance to respond, Luna continued on with her rambling.

"If you're not hurt, then your crying is attracting the buttle-splurts" stating like it was real obvious, well it was for Luna. The look on Cho's face said the other way around, she was genuinely confused. This was however Luna, so it wouldn't be such a big shocker.

"What is a buttle-splurt? Is it like a nargle?" Cho didn't really know what a nargle was either, but she remembered Harry mention them when they shared their first kiss.

"Oh, they're small creatures who fly into your brain when crying. Making your ears go green" Luna said with a small smile spreading on her lips.

Chang widen her eyes in mortal terror. Hands to her ears in an instant, touching them concerned. Afraid they had turned green. Luna saw her distressed actions, it wasn't her attentions to worry her.

"You need not worry. They're very small, and only visible with spectrespecs. So no one wouldn't be able to see your green ears without them."

That seemed to ease Cho's worry, she calmed herself down and rested her hands to her sides, then turning to Luna again."Well I'm not hurt. It's just that...-" Chang's puffy, red eyes began watering again.

Luna didn't know what to do, or to say for that matter. How did she end up in this mess? All she wanted was to get to the kitchen and demand the puddings back for breakfast. She did the first thing that came to mind, placing her arm around Cho's shoulder, patting her, and reassuring it would be okay.

"Tell me what happened?"

That seemed only to make the case worse, Cho started sniffling again, not as much as before though.

"It's about my boyfriend...Michael..." she sniffed "-he didn't write to me, for the whole summer. Not a single letter!" she stated harshly then gave a small sob."Then, back at Hogwarts. He just neglected me, he haven't said a word to me or so much even glanced my way. And if he does look my way, he just scowls, and pretends I'm not there." A big sob came from Cho this time.

Luna felt awkward just standing there, having her arm around her shoulder. Sure she was feeling sympathetic for the girl, but she was getting really hungry and all she could think about was her pudding.

"That's not the worst part of it-" Cho said, with slight change of tone. "-he keeps flirting with Romilda Vane" saying the name like it was poisonous. Chang gave a tired, sad sigh, slumping her shoulders. "I think he's cheating" that was the last word Cho said. She didn't break down in cries however, she just stood there, her body shaking in betrayal, and anger.

Luna was confused. How could he cheat on her? Was he copying her homework? Or did he stop copying her homework's, and start to cheat from Romildas? Luna was sure she misunderstood but she had to ask.

"In what subject does he cheat on with Romilda?" Luna questioned. Peering up at Cho with a dreamily, faraway glance. Cho was bewildered. Luna didn't have any clue to what Cho was speaking about. Furrowing her eyes at Luna.

"Not in that way!" she exclaimed loudly "Merlin Luna! Have you never heard about someone cheating on ones partner?!" The look on Luna's face told that she hadn't heard anything. Cho widen her eyes, amazed that the blonde-haired witch was in fact oblivious for the matter.

"Well ehm you see" she began nervously "-when people say they are cheating on someone. That doesn't mean they are copying someone's homework. That means...that means " she sighed sadly "That means, they fallen for another person, and are still having a relationship with another" Chang gazed sadly down the Hogwarts grounds."In this case, my case. Michael has fallen for Romilda Vane, and are still having a relationship with me." that was the easiest way to explain it, she didn't know any other way to describe it.

Now Luna widen her eyes, not a common act for her. Nonetheless she was surprised, and very appalled by Michael's behaviour. This would not do, he doesn't deserve her one bit! Luna thought aggravated.

"He's not good for you Cho. You deserve someone else. A somebody who respects you, and cares for you. Michael has lost that respect, and he clearly doesn't care for you any longer. So I say get rid off him"

The raven-haired witch knew Luna was right, still the painful truth hurts, she didn't want someone else than him. He was the first one she ever said 'I love you' to. Not even Harry could make her feel that way. Luna tightened her hold around Chang's shoulder.

"Get rid of him, before he hurts you even more"

Cho didn't want to accept it, but she nodded her head to Luna. Raising her head to stare at Luna, she gave Luna her first bright smile today.

"Thank you Luna. I know you're right. I'm gonna break it off with Michael." then she gave Luna a quick gentle hug, only briefly though, not wanting it to be awkward. When they parted from each other, a silence surrounded them.

Luna could feel her stomach clench painfully by her hunger building, and now it was almost to late for breakfast. But no! She could not fail on her mission now, she was getting her pudding, one way or another.

Luna decided Cho was feeling better now and could leave her with her own business. However before she had a chance to say her good byes, they heard some loud menacing laughter echoing in the corridor behind them, and they were coming towards them.

Oh great she thought sarcastic.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle was patrolling the Hogwarts grounds, pushing away tiny first years, so they tripped to the floors. They both thought it tremendously funny.

Why should they care about some useless first years? Right...?

They caught the scene off Luna and Cho. Crabbe pointing his thick finger at them. Goyle nodded his head understandable. Then idiot 1, and idiot 2 stomped over to them with heavy steps. They circled them like they were preys. Gloating at them, trying to be threatening.

Which Luna thought they failed miserably at, why should she be afraid off two Slytherins. She could easily take both of them down in a duel, they weren't that smart after all. Cho on the other hand was terrified. Having encountered with the Slytherins last year, when they were working for Umbridge. After that event, she stayed as far away as possible, but now...

Goyle gave a crooked smirk."Look here Vincent. The lunatic and the crybaby. It's our lucky day." Crabbe only gave a poisonous, loud laugh, stuffing his mouth with a muffin that he took from his bag full of them, which he eventually choked on for laughing to much.

Luna was not impressed. Everyone could play dumb, but these two. They surely took the prize. She stared at them with her big protuberant ice-grey eyes. Taking a step closer towards them. "You know, you shouldn't eat that much muffins. They're bad for you, they make you fat"

Goyle snorted, keeping his eyes on Luna. "You should get your eyes fixed witch. He's already fat" he stated, not really caring that he insulted his best friend.

"Hey!" Crabbe hissed, scowling back at Goyle.

"Shut up!" Goyle spat out, keeping his eyes still fixed on Luna. Crabbe sealed his mouth but kept scowling. Some best-friend I got he thought furiously. Luna who saw the whole scene, began to over-analyse everything. They were awfully close friends, maybe they were something more? Something they were keeping for themselves? Hmm...

"Are you two a couple?" asking bluntly to the both of them.

What ever Goyle was about to say was blown away by Luna's comment. Open his eyes wider at her. Crabbe started coughing roughly from the muffins he eaten, so much his head turned red. Luna did warn him from not eating to much. Goyle's face was red as well, but not by embarrassment. No. He was furious, how dare she utter those words to him!

"Mind your tongue you filthy-blood-traitor" hissing out the last words, trying to make her scared. It didn't go as planned though. Luna smiled triumphantly inboard. Keeping her distracted, faraway glance she continued with her words.

"Well are you?" she questioned "I think that would been adorable. So openly with your relationship" Cho, who stood behind Luna couldn't suppress a quiet giggle coming from her mouth.

This time Goyle's chest rose up and down in pure vicious anger, his nostrils flaring in anger. You could almost see the furious smoke from his ears, if such a thing would exist of course. Crabbe only looked constipated when he seemed angry. Chubby cheeks smeared with red caramel colour from the muffins.

"You'll regret you ever said that to me." he spat darkly, glaring with black murderous eyes back at Luna. He reached down for his black pants, and found what he was searching for. His dark almond wand was up in one swift motion, pointing the wand at Luna's throat. He gritted his teeth, trying to contain his delusional anger. Luna just stared at Goyle with no emotions what so ever, she learned not to show fear from last year's event at department of mysteries. It was not the first time someone hold his wand against her throat.

"Not speaking any more, are we?" he stated cocky, with a smirk on his lips. Luna didn't say anything just kept his cold stare at hers.

"No" she finally replied, calm as a river. That made Gregory smirk haughty at her, thinking he had won.

"But I guess you had to defend your boyfriend from me. Why else would you had drawn your wand at me?" As soon as Goyle's smirk came it vanished in one second. Pushing the wand rougher into the flesh of her throat, making it harder for Luna to breath.

"You Bitch!" he roared. He lifted his other hand as to hit her on her cheek. When he was only inches away from her face something grabbed hold onto his arm.

"That's enough" Blaise Zabini stated, as he had magically appeared beside Goyle and Luna. Where did he come from? Gregory stilled, stunned to see his fellow house-mate stopping him.

"What the fuck...Zabini?" Gregory pushed Zabini's hand away from him and took a step back, lowering his wand to his side. "What the hell are you doing?"

Blaise all to bored by Gregory's stupid questions, just rolled his eyes at him. "Pray tell, what does it look like?" Luna was confused to see Blaise here, and so soon after the bump on the train. Was it by coincidence, or not? Whatever it was, she was glad he intertwined when he did.

"Why the hell did you stop me? Why help them?" he demanded furiously to know "Yeah! Why did you help them?" Crabbe agreed with him, taking a step closer Blaise, but only to be pushed back by Goyle again.

Blaise wanted to roll his eyes again, but in some part he knew they were right. The situation sure looked like he was helping loony. How would he get out of this without seeming suspicious? He had to think quickly, and you can thank his intelligent mind for that, cause one second later he came up with an idea.

"You imbeciles! I was not helping them. I was rescuing your sorry asses." that ought to work he thought.

Goyle scoffed "Yeah right, helping us. In what way did you help us anyway?" That was a little bit more tricky, but no challenge for the king off lying. He could do that in his sleep.

"You idiots! If I hadn't encountered you here, you probably would have done something stupid. And then what? Dumbledore would had to expel you morons. Or worse, sentencing you off to Azkaban." It actually was partly true, he might had overreacted with the Azkaban part, but they were to thick to know anyway.

That actually made Gregory loose his smirk on his face, as reality downed to him. He gulped quietly, the images of being sent off to Azkaban was a haunting nightmare he had daily. "Y-yeah, aright. Okay then." he stuttered, being over the edge. Then turning his head to Luna again, he glared daggers at her.

"You're in luck this time blood traitor. We have to continue this another time" he then nodded his head at Blaise as a thanks. Then he motioned for Crabbe to follow him. Blaise watched them leave. When they were gone, it was only Luna, Cho and himself left, standing in the middle of the corridor.

Now what? He eye-balled the two witches beside him. Luna was her normal self again, meaning her dreamily distracted look on her face was back. Cho was staring back at Luna and Blaise, feeling she was interrupting something, but what?

"Well I-I ehm I have to go. See you later Luna" then she rushed off, as she had fire on her back, and left was only Blaise and Luna. Time felt indefinitely. They just stood there in silence, watching each other. This was the first time they had meet after their bump on the Hogwarts Express. No wonder none was able to speak, especially after this turnabout.

Their silence was interrupted by Luna's stomach, growling loudly by her hunger. If possible, Luna got a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Blaise was to distracted to notice by her loud growling.

"Hungry?" Now,why did he even ask that? It was clearly obvious she was. By the sound of her stomach it sounded like she could eat a full-grown Hippogriff. Luna rested her hands on her ached tummy.

"Starved. I didn't eat breakfast, they didn't serve pudding. So I wanted to discuss with the house-elves why they didn't serve it today at breakfast" Blaise raised an eyebrow. This was the whole commercial! They didn't serve pudding. That's why she left the great hall. What a preposterous thing to do.

"You wanted to ask the house-elves, why they didn't serve pudding?" Stating the obvious again, why did he even repeat her words. He only ridiculed himself.

"Yes. Now however it's to late for breakfast. So I guess I have to wait for tomorrow morning to have my pudding." Luna sighed sadly, gazing down the floor. All this day wasted for nothing, sure she was grateful Cho was feeling better, but now she didn't get her pudding.

Blaise almost rolled his eyes. But there was something inside him that felt pity for her. He didn't like to see her this way. He didn't like to see her like this at all! He gave a long in breath of air, he is so going to regret this.

"Come with me." Luna raised her head at Blaise, her big eyes searching a clue on his facial expression. Blaise rolled his eyes this time, shaking his head. "Just follow me, okay?"

Luna didn't over think it for very long, just nodded her head, okay, then she followed him to where ever he was taking her.

* * *

The kitchen! He lead her to the kitchen? But why?

Blaise had told her to stay-put outside the kitchen. Probably for the best anyway, as the elves wasn't very fond off Luna. So she did what she was ordered. Waiting for him to come out. This didn't make any sense at all, what was he planning on? If anyone could see her now everyone would think that she lost her marbles, although they probably already do.

She heard some noises behind the kitchen door. Then she saw the door opening, and out came Blaise. He was scowling. Why did he always scowl, it wasn't that very attractive, maybe there was something wrong with his eyes. Luna had to remember to ask him about it later.

Blaise walked towards Luna, he was holding something in his hands. His green eyes meet hers, and for a pure second, Blaise could see that the witch's eye colour wasn't all ice-grey. It had dark-blue, sparkling spots near her pupils. It made her eyes seem more mesmerising.

Blaise halt. He did not just think Loony Lovegood's eyes being mesmerising. Hell he never thought that high about a girls eye-colour before. Pushing that thought away from his mind. Then started walking towards her again. When standing right before her, she gave him a wide smile. Blaise didn't return the smile, once again putting on his scowl. He was about to say something, when he heard her say.

"Why do you always scowl? Is there something wrong with your eyes? I already told you that you shouldn't scowl. You have way to pretty eyes for that"

Blaise opened his mouth a little, eyebrows high up in confusion, actually a slight offended. Pretty? Pretty?! That was even wore than being called beautiful. Is this witch for real!? Then he slowly remembered her whole sentence. If there was something wrong with his eyes? Never! A Zabini has nothing wrong with their eyes...Well actually he did have pain in his left eye, but he didn't want to let her know that. So he smirked coming up with a solution to not have to anwser her question.

"Why do you always skip? Don't you think it's quite childish and improper thing to do?" he was worried he might had offended her. However this was a Rawenclaw. They should manage to walk the walk and talk the talk when in need. Blaise felt relief in his chest when he saw Luna smile widely.

"I skip because I want to feel light as a feather, feel the wind gushing throw my hair. Making me weightless." Luna explained glancing with her big eyes at Blaise. That didn't make no sense to Blaise, why didn't he expect to get such an anwser from her.

"And it keeps the turgwoggies away" Luna added on to her explanation. Now that seemed even more freakier than her former exclamation. Blaise didn't dare to ask what a turgweid, ...turghog..Bah! Whatever it was she said.

He then remembered why he was still standing and talking to the blonde-haired witch. He gazed down to the object he had in his hand. Hoping this would be satisfied to her needs. Revealing the cloth from the small object, he reached it out to Luna.

"Here, take it"

Luna who had not been concentrating to his actions, widen her eyes in surprise and wonder. Then she drew her eyes down to the object he was stretching over to her. Her eyes widen even more, if possible. There in his hands was the most delicious smell ever, erupting her every senses.

The most fantastic sight to behold. A pudding!

Blaise Zabini a vicious, persuasive Slytherin, had gotten her, Luna Lovegood a pudding? Whatever has the world turned into? This was in fact one of the most kindest acts anyone ever done to her, and it was by a Slytherin.

Blaise saw her changed expression on her face. He smirked triumphantly, but the smirk disappeared as quick as it came up. He was proud that he had managed to make Loony happy?! What triumph is that? It was absurd.

"Just take it" he drawled out, pushing the pudding closer to her body. Luna accepted the pudding into her hands. Her smile still on her face, she get her pudding after-all. It was the biggest pudding she ever seen.

How on earth did he manage to make the elves bake this? Luna hoped he didn't hurt them to get the elves to do the pudding. Her stomach clenched painful by the wonderful sight beneath her.

She took the tea-spoon that was near the edge of the pudding, and was just about to take a piece with her spoon when remembering Blaise. What if he hadn't eaten breakfast himself? Luna mentally slapped herself for being so selfish and stupid, he was probably hungry too.

Luna lifted her head to look into his green eyes. You could get lost staring at them she thought. Although on to the question in hand. Blaise quirk an eyebrow, was she not content with the dessert.

"Would you like to share?"

It was twice in one week that Luna Lovegood caught Blaise Zabini off guard. Staring at her with a default expression. Did she really just ask that? Or am I imagine this? Share a piece with this blood traitor? Why I never heard such a thing! We don't even like each other, and she have the nerve to ask me if I want to share a piece of cake?! Blaise stopped analysing, trying to calm his aggravated thoughts.

The other part of him said 'it's only a piece of pudding, sharing with a girl, what is so horribly wrong with that?'. Mustering up all his courage twice for the day, he stretched his already composed body. Then he uttered the smallest of words, almost like a whisper.

"Yes"

Luna gave a toothy wide grin, and conjured one more spoon. She handed the other spoon over to Blaise. He observed the small cutlery, then reached out to grab it with his hand. His thumb slight brushing her hand. He ignored the tingling feeling down his spine, must have been the cold breeze...in late August...

Luna carved two pieces with her spoon, trying to get them the same size. When she done that she told him that the left side was his and the right side of the pudding was hers. He nodded in agreement. After that he pressed his spoon into the dessert, getting a full-spoon. This was actually the first time he ever eaten pudding, so it was interesting to see if he liked the taste.

He drove the spoon closer to his mouth, then opening his lips he let the pudding inside. Blaise was surprised how much he liked the flavour. It was completely delicious. He saw Luna enjoying the dessert herself. Blaise almost wanted to laugh out aloud. Who would have guess in a million years that him and Loony would ever share a pudding together. If anyone would ever find out about this his whole reputation would be gone.

Although for now, he just wanted to enjoy the pudding. Not wanting to care about the consequences for the time being. This little thing they shared meant nothing to him, and it would not affect him what so ever.

If only he was correct. Because inside Blaise heart, he knew that this would affect him more than he cared to admit, this was going to be something new, and not even him could prevent that from happening.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it, even if I changed it a lot. Had some writers block actually. As I'm not a native English speaker, I do have problems coming up with new ways of expressing myself in words. So if anyone is feeling up the task, the could assist me with a Beta. As someone complained about my grammar and spelling, not on this fanfic, but never fun to read that as I really try my best to make it as readable as possible:) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Write a little something to me if you want to see more of this, and I will try to update as soon as possible. You have my word! **

**Take care!/**

**Tessitra **


End file.
